<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like dislike by chanshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430537">like dislike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine'>chanshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nct / wayv drabbles collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chenle is the type of persistent guy that jisung really dislikes, but fate works in funny ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nct / wayv drabbles collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like dislike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"and then we'll live there, and get married, and adopt three kids—" </p><p> </p><p>"woah, wait, hold on—"</p><p> </p><p>"oh, do you not like kids? then let's get pets instead! i think dogs—"</p><p> </p><p>"nonono, wait!" jisung has to put his hand over chenle's mouth to shut him up. "we're too young to be thinking of that. we're not even together!" he takes his hand back and keeps walking forward, wishing his home wasn't currently ten minutes away.</p><p> </p><p>"oh! then i like you and i would like to be with you for the rest of my life!" jisung has to stop himself from looking at chenle's smile. he hates it. he hates how charming it is, how bright and radiant it shines.</p><p> </p><p>"i know. that's like the hundredth time you've said that." he rolls his eyes to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat. yes, so what if he glanced at chenle's smile?</p><p> </p><p>"actually, it's the 89th." chenle is sporting a cheeky grin this time.</p><p> </p><p>"you're STILL counting?" jisung is genuinely impressed. he stopped after the 20th.</p><p> </p><p>"it's a count of how many confessions you owe me." chenle skips around with a dreamy look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"what." jisung has to stop in his tracks, expression deadpan. what does he mean?</p><p> </p><p>"you're supposed to say it back. you know, the 'i like you' 'i like you too' kinda thing." chenle moves closer, and jisung tries his best to ignore the pounding of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"only if you mean it." jisung huffs, averting his gaze. the concrete looks a lot more interesting than chenle's eyes, he tries to convince himself.</p><p> </p><p>"don't you?" chenle grabs his chin and guides him into making eye contact. well, that's jisung's braincells fried, plated and served. he can't stop himself from looking at how eager chenle looks, the same expression he sports every time he talks to jisung. the same apprehension palpable in the air like all the times he's given something to jisung. come to think of it, chenle really looks out for him. buying him the little things to make him as happy as possible, encouraging him everytime he feels shy, standing up for him when he can't. how could he not fall for him, not with how he cares in every little way? </p><p> </p><p>"... shut up." jisung realizes he's taken far, far too long to respond. well shit.</p><p> </p><p>"you do! i know you do!" chenle cackles, tension fading from his posture. "you like me too." he flashes a fond smile, happiness radiating from his very being. god, can he stop being so attractive every second? jisung likes the look of happiness on chenle far too much.</p><p> </p><p>"stop!" jisung can't deny it, not with the blood rising to his cheeks. not that he wants to, it's the perfect way to say it without saying it. it doesn't mean it's not humiliating though. he wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole, but instead chenle just pulls him into a hug, breath tickling his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"don't worry, that counts. you only owe me 88 confessions now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was really cute, i like how it turned out ahsjsk i can't help but be soft for chenji</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>